Love is a Mysterious Thing
by amnazing
Summary: This egg is what I, Arya Svit-Kona, live for, what I have sacrificed my life for... but what happens when my heart wants something else?


Hey guys

**Hey guys!! This is my first Eragon fanficcy so bear with me. It actually started out as an English project and I kinda added on to it. Enjoy!!**

Du Weldenvarden

"The Varden have bestowed you with this task, do you think that you are capable of fulfilling it?" he looked at me as though he doubted my success. He was wrong; he always tried to prove that I was wrong. I am never wrong.

"Do you doubt me, Faolin? I think that I could very well complete this task." He leaned forward, my breath caught. I hate when he does that.

"I know you better than anyone else here, Arya. I have seen you at the brink of defeat. You have been hurt more than anyone should ever have to be."

"Are you implying that you think that I could not do it? That I, Arya Svit-Kona could not do it? I am far more capable then you will ever be."

I put my hand on the handle of my spear, and he moved it. This was how it always ended. He always won. He was my weakness.

"Then it's a good thing that I am going to guard you." He whispered.

"Yes, it is." He smiled then walked away; leaving me sitting there smiling as though the world had no end; as though I did not have to take this egg all over Alagaesia. The wind sent my jet black hair blowing across my face. The wind caused the leaves to fly; the crisp of the arriving autumn has taken its toll on the weather. The temperature had fallen and leaves had left the shelter of their trees and were being blown away by the wind. This was the kind of weather that I would see in Ellesmera, my home. I was raised there, my family is there.

flashback

I was standing in a gorgeous hall. The candles were dimmed and everyone was dancing. Any color that could be found, any color that existed, was there, in that hall. Laughter, smiling, happiness, but not for long. This was the last time that I would see this happiness. Queen Izlanzadi of the Elves sat at her throne, having the stern look any mother would to her growing daughter. Behind all of that sternness there was sadness, she would miss me, she would make sure that I would not get hurt. But what good what that do? What would that prove? No, she will not help me, I would not allow it.

"Are you ready?" She asked, giving me what almost looked like a pleading look saying, "Don't leave me, my daughter. Please, don't"

"I am ready as I will ever be." I turned one last time to look, for the last time, this scene, this place. I will never forget it here, ever. Everyone here is so happy and full, will I ever return? One last look, Arya, this is your kingdom. I could not take it any longer, I turned and left. Not giving my mother another look.

Run, run, run. Keep on running. No stopping now, they're probably looking for you now. Is there a reason not to? They have lost their beloved princess, the heir to their throne. She has joined the "other side."

"How far did you think you'll go before they catch you?" a voice inquired. That voice. I knew that voice.

"Not far, she's a woman." Another voice replied this time. I knew this one too, but how? How did they find me? Out of the trees came two men, I had grown up with them. They were like brothers to me. Faolin and Glenwing were the only people who would understand my situation. Even my own mother could not understand.

"I told you, Glenwing, she's too easy to find. We should have just gone to the Varden and meet her there, we would have beat her by days."

"You're right, Faolin, we should have." They were circling around me like I was their prey.

"You're not helping me." My tone hinted a tone of finality, I sounded like Izlanzadi. "She sent you, I know she did. Don't lie, I know she did. Leave me alone. I do not need any help."

"Then we won't lie. We came on our own accord, no one sent us . They underestimate you, Arya. When you're frustrated, you run quite fast." Glenwing replied.

"Look at where you are. You're in the Hadarac Desert, Arya. How will you survive with miles of desert that would make one want to die? It causes you to go crazy with fear." Faolin said. He gave me that look, the look that always made me feel like a fool. I would give in and he knew it.

"And if you make me go crazy?"

"We won't, will we Glenwing?" Faolin asked he was smiling.

"Of course not." He smiled as well.

"Fine." And I walked away, my companions following me.

end flashback

**A/N: So… what do you think?! I know this is an awkward cutoff but it was the best place…**

**R&R all!!  
amnazing**


End file.
